bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakuman timeline
A timeline of all the Mangaka's submissions, Using the information that Shinta Fukuda was born in 1990, and the fact that he was 19 when he was introduced and 28 when the series was finished (9 years). And the fact that Moritaka Mashiro was 14 at the beginning of the series and 24 at the end of the series (10 years); it can be deduced that the series took place from 2008-2018. Ashirogi Mutoh's manga timeline 2008 * Ashirogi's first attempt at manga, "Two Earths" is shown to Akira Hattori. (August 29) * "Two Earths" is submitted for the Treasure Award, but it fails to become a final candidate (September 5th) * Ashirogi decide to create the manga, "One Hundred Millionth" (September 9th) * Storyboard for "One Hundred Millionth" is completed (September 11th) * Manuscript for "One Hundred Millionth" is completed (September 29th) * "One Hundred Millionth" is shown to Akira Hattori, who decided to submitted it for the Tezuka Award. (September 30th)Bakuman Episode 8 * Ashirogi received news that "One Hundred Millionth" reached the Final 8 in the Tezuka Award * The final judging for the Tezuka Award is completed. "One Hundred Millionth" doesn't become a finalist. (November 10th) Bakuman Episode 8 * Results of the Tezuka Award is published in Jump (December 8th) * Ashirogi meets with Hattori to discuss about the Tezuka Award results. Ashirogi's first meeting with Editor-in-Chief, Hisashi Sasaki. Hattori asks Ashirogi to submit several storyboards with a Jump-like protagonist. (Unknown time between December 9th and December 15th) * Ashirogi submits 6 different storyboard to Hattori, who finds them all uninteresting. Hattori declares that Ashirogi should create a non-mainstream story. IThe iitial concept of "Money and Intelligence" was conceived (Unknown time between December 16th and December 22nd) 2009 * Storyboard for "Money and Intelligence" is completed (End of January) * "Money and Intelligence" is shown to Hattori, who offered suggestions for improvement (February 4th) * The revised "Money and Intelligence" is shown to Hattori, who submitted it for Akamaru Jump (February 12th) * "Money and Intelligence" accepted into Akamaru. Ashirogi discovered that they'll be competing with Eiji (February 25th) * "Money and Intelligence" is revised once again with for Akamaru Jump. Hattori once again gives suggestions for improvement (unknown time between February 25th and March 26th) * The revised "Money and Intelligence" is submitted for Akamaru Jump (March 26th) * The pen name, Ashirogi Muto, is created (April 8th) * Ashirogi started working on a serialized version of "Money and Intelligence (unknown time between April 8th and May 14) * Ashirogi received news that "Money and Intelligence" is ranked first in the early results (May 9th) * Ashirogi completed the serialized version of "Money and Intelligence". They called Hatori to book a meeting time (May 14) * Final results of Akamaru Jump are announced. "Money and Intelligence" is ranked 3rd. Ashirogi decides to abandon "Money and Intelligence" in favor of a more mainstream story (May 16) * Ashirogi creates a storyboard for a potential mainstream battle manga (unknown time between May 17 and June 1st or June 2nd) * Ashirogi submits storyboard of a mainstream battle story to Hattori, who rejects it. An argument occurs as Ashirogi wants to attempt a mainstream story but Hattori feels they are more suited to non-mainstream stories. Hattori finally relents and gives Ashirogi 6 months to create a mainstream storyboard. (either June 1st or June 2nd) * Ashirogi attempts to create the storyboard for a mainstream battle story. Received a call from Hattori asking whether they are interested in participating in the Golden Future Cup. Ashirogi responds yes. Ashirogi creates the storyboard for "My Angel" (unknown time between June 3rd and June 22th) * Storyboard for "My Angel" is shown to Hattori, who tries to submit it to Golden Future Cup (June 22th) * "My Angel" fails to become a candidate for Golden Future Cup and it is also rejected by Akamaru Jump.(unknown time after June 22th) * Ashirogi meets up with Hattori to discuss the results of the Golden Future Cup. Ashirogi received comments from the editorial staff; they received criticism but were praised for having talent (unknown time after June 22th). * Ashirogi continues to think of a potential storyline. Akito Takagi receives news that Kaya Miyoshi is planning to write a cell phone novel. Takagi agrees to help her out. (Mid-July) * Ashirogi continues to be unable to think of a potential storyline. Takagi experience's writer's block and decides to take a break from writing manga. Takagi begins dating Miyoshi and kisses her. Mashiro Moritaka continues to practice drawing battle manga. Mashiro is offered a position as one of Eiji's manga assistant. Mashiro accepts the offer. (End of July but before July 27th) * Mashiro works as Eiji's assistant alongside Shinta Fukuda and Takuro Nakai. After listening to both Eiji and Fukuda, Mashiro receives an inspiration to create a manga based on what he loves during his childhood. (Between July 27th and July 29th) * Mashiro quits being Eiji's assistant. Mashiro decides to create a mystery manga based on a detective character he drew in elementary school. Mashiro calls Takagi and realizes he is busy helping Miyoshi write her cell phone novel. Unbeknownst to Mashiro, Takagi also decides to create a mystery manga after looking at Miyoshi's cell phone novel website (July 29th) * Mashiro continues drawing battle manga, while waiting for Takagi to create a storyboard (Between July 30th and August 28th) * Mashiro calls Takagi again for the storyboard but Takagi is busy helping Miyoshi write her cell phone novel. Both had a minor argument. (August 28th) * Mashiro decides to give Takagi up until September 1st to create a storyboard, otherwise he'll stop cooperating with Takagi. Takagi attempts to create a storyboard for the mystery manga but is experiencing difficulty getting his ideas into manga form. (August 29th to August 31st) * Takagi is unable to create a storyboard in time. Mashiro ends his partnership with Takagi. Both decide to become a mangaka on their own. Mashiro calls Hattori to book a meeting time (September 1st) * Mashiro informs Hattori of the disbandment of Ashirogi Muto. Hattori calls Takagi to know more about the situation. Hattori realizes both Takagi and Mashiro are actually both trying to create a mystery manga. Mashiro is offered an opportunity to become an illustrator for the Story King runner-up, but ultimately rejects it as he subconsciously still wants to work with Takagi. Hattori asks Mashiro to practice drawing a mystery manga and continuing to create a storyboard. Hattori calls Takagi for a meeting (September 2nd) * Hattori meets with Takagi, who realizes both Takagi and Mashiro still has a desire to work together. Hattori decides not to let the two partner up yet as Mashiro would want to get the manga serializes as soon as possible; Hattori wants Takagi to spent 2 years researching/planning the mystery manga (September 3rd) * Takagi and Mashiro continues to create the storyboard for their mystery manga (Between September 3rd and September 20th) * Takagi receives 6 boxes of mystery books and DVDs from Hattori for research (September 10th) * Mashiro realizes Takagi is also planning to write a mystery manga. The two reconciled and decides to partner up again. They decided to create a storyboard within 6 months and show it to Hattori (October 1st) 2010 * Takagi realizes Miyoshi has abandoned her cell phone novel to allow him to concentrate on the manga. Ashirogi completed 8 chapter storyboards for Detective Trap (Between October 2nd, 2009 and April 1st, 2010) * "Detective Trap" is shown to Hattori and receives praise. Hattori allows the manga to be serialized under the condition that it has good reception in Golden Future Cup. Hattori also requests a 19 page final draft every two weeks to ensure that Ashirogi is able to handle the workload from school and as a mangaka (April 1st) * "Detective Trap" is accepted into the Golden Future Cup (June 22nd) * Hattori is now convinced that Ashirogi will be able to handle the heavy workload and begins to discuss about the serialized version of "Detective Trap" (June 24th) * "Detective Trap" is released in Golden Future Cup, Jump Issue 39 (August 23rd) * "Detective Trap" receives praise in the early results (August 24th) * "Detective Trap" receives praise in the final results (August 27th) * "Detective Trap" won the Golden Future Cup alongside "Kiyoshi Knight" (September 20th) * Results of the 6th Golden Future Cup is officially released to the public. Hattori made several suggestions for improving Ashirogi's serialization storyboard. (October 25th) * Storyboard for the serialized version of "Detective Trap" is completed. Hattori submits it for the serialization meeting (December 8th) * "Detective Trap" receives permission to be serialized (December 16th) * Hattori steps down as Ashirogi's editor. Goro Miura officially becomes Ashirogi's editor (December 17th) * Ashirogi begins working on the storyboard for Chapter 1 of "Detective Trap" (December 18th) * Naoto Ogawa, Natsumi Kato, and Shoyo Takahama officially begins working as Ashirogi's assistant. (December 19th) 2011 * Ashirogi, with the aid of their assistance, continues working on "Detective Trap" (Between December 19th to February 21st) * "Detective Trap" officially begins publication in Weekly Shonen Jump (February 21st) * Between February 21st and April 8th: First Chapter comes in third place. Chapter Two comes in 8th Chapter Three comes in 9th. Ashirogi start panicking about Trap's popularity and consider changing it to a battle manga but after some praise from Eiji, Miura convinces them to stick with mystery. Chapter Four comes in 12th Chapter Five comes in 13th Chapter Six comes in 10th * School resumes, it is noted that Mashiro has lost some weight (April 8th) * Between April 8th and June 2nd: Chapter Seven comes in 12th. Takagi and Miura decide to study other genres, mostly comedy to bring Trap's rankings up. Chapter Eight comes in 9th. Miura is happy but confused since they hadn't changed anything yet. Chapter Nine comes in 8th Chapter Ten comes in 6th, Ashirogi and Miura are extremely happy and glad that they stuck to the Mystery Genre. Chapter Eleven comes in 7th. Mashiro starts falling behind and having to pull all-nighters to complete the manuscript *Results for Chapter 14 tied with Crow for 3rd. Miura tells Ashirogi that the first Tankobon release date scheduled for July 4th with 100,000 issues. Also, chapter 19 which will be released on July 4th will be getting colour pages (June 2nd) *Chapter Fifteen comes in 6th (Between June 2nd and June 14th) *Since there's no school the next day Mashiro decides to pull an all-nighter in order to get the colour pages done for the 19th chapter. (June 14th) *He is found unconscious by his assistants the next day and is hospitalized. (June 15th) Detective Trap is announced to go on hiatus until next April when Ashirogi graduates from high school. Team Fukuda boycott Shounen Jump to protest this unreasonable hiatus. They drop the boycott after the hiatus is reduced to after Mashiro gets out of the hospital. * Due to Trap causing a mystery boom, other authors start publishing mystery manga. Ashirogi Muto are worried about clashing genres. Crime Solver Akechi-Gosuke starts its run (September 28th) * Trap is reinstated. Chapter 19 comes 4th (October 3rd). * Chapter 20 of Trap comes in 12th. The Great Thief Cheater is serialised, comes in 5th (October 7th) * By the time of the next serialization meeting, Trap hasn't gotten above 14th even with the end of the arc. They are warned that they are at risk for cancellation (October 28th) * Ashirogi and Miura try to come up with changes to make Trap more appealing. Miura suggests making it more Battle-like. Ashirogi starts reading through fan letters for ideas. After creating a mish-mash of ideas chapter Miura tells them to stop taking ideas from fanmail. Instead they decide to wrap up the current arc in three chapters and then create the most interesting story they can in two chapters. Chapters 26 and 27 come in 17th. The first of their last ditch chapters, chapter 28th comes in 15th. * Serialization meeting, Detective Trap is canceled, with only four more chapters to be released (December 16th) Because of all the extra chapters written in the hospital, it was decided to release them as an extra tankobon, bringing the total up to five. Ashirogi decide to use the last four chapters to test out different ideas and genres. 2012 * Run, Daihatsu Tanto! oneshot comes in 1st in Akamaru Jump. (August 16th) * Tanto is accepted for Serialisation. (December 25th) 2013 * Tanto Chapter 1 comes in 5th in Jump. (February) Chapter 2 -> 9th Chapter 3 -> 12th Chapter 4 -> 11th Chapter 5 -> 11th Chapter 6 -> 11th Chapter 7 -> 12th ---- * Ashirogi quit Tanto in 1st July * In the next six month, Ashirogi should come up with a story that could beat Crow * SERIOUS COMEDY * PCP is accepted for serialization (December 26th) 2014 * Mashiro learn to draw with text storyboard from Takagi to enhanced the imagination * PCP goes on sale, first chapter comes in first. (February 16th) 2015 * Super Leaders Love Fest starting in April. 2016 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2017 * Reversi Oneshot goes on sale. (April 17th) * Reversi Oneshot results come in first with a record-breaking 694 Votes. (April 21st) 2018 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. Niizuma Eiji's Manga timeline 2008 * Niizuma wins 2nd in the Tezuka Award with his work "Large Brander". Ashirogi Muto vows to surpass him after seeing this accomplishment. (Unknown time before August 8th) * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2009 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2010 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2011 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2012 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2013 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2014 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2015 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2016 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2017 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. 2018 * THIS IS INCOMPLETE SOMEONE ELSE SHOULD FILL IN THE REST. Shinta Fukuda's Manga Timeline 2010 * "Kiyoshi Knight" is released in Golden Future Cup, Jump Double Issue 37-38 (August 9th) * Receives news that "Kiyoshi Knight" obrained good results in Golden Future Cup. Prepares working on a serialized storyboard for "Kiyoshi Knight" (August 13th) * "Kiyoshi Knight" won the Golden Future Cup alongside "Detective Trap" (September 20th) * "Kiyoshi Knight" is submitted for the serialization meeting (unknown time between September 20th and December 10th) * "Kiyoshi Knight" is rejected for serialization (December 16th) Yuriko Aoki's Manga Timeline 2010 * "Hideout Door" is released in Golden Future Cup, Jump Issue 40 (August 30th) * "Hideout Door" receives praise in the early results (August 31st) * "Hideout Door" did not win the Golden Future Cup (September 20th) * "Hideout Door" is submitted for the serialization meeting (unknown time between September 20th and December 10th) * "Hideout Door" is rejected for serialization (December 16th) 2011 * Yuriko meets with the editorial staff to discuss about "Hideout Door". Yuriko refuses the editor's suggestion to include more action elements in her story (Unknow time between December 17th and January 17th) * After failure to get serialized, Aoki begins cooperating with Koji Makaino (January 17th) * Yuriko receives call from Nakai. She states that she is ending her partnership with Nakai since she is unsatisfied with his art (January 18th) * Aoki observes Nakai drawing near her apartment. Nakai submits several of his drawings to Aoki's mailbox but she never looked at them (Between January 18th and January 21st) * Aoki calls Nakai to stop but he refuses (January 21st) * Aoki looks at one of Nakai's drawing and is impressed. Aoki finally apologizes to Nakai and decides to partner up with him again (Unknown time; at least January 22nd) Kazuya Hiramaru's Manga Timeline 2010 * "Otter 11" is submitted for the serialization meeting (unknown time before December 10th) * "Otter 11" receives permission to be serialized (December 16th) 2011 * "Otter 11" officially begins publication in Weekly Shonen Jump (Unknown time between December 16th and February 21st) Shoyo Takahama's Manga Timeline